The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent moisture management pad of the kind which is intended for daily use and comprises of a non-woven top sheet, an absorbent core containing Gelok super absorbent laminate, a fluid impervious back sheet non-woven that covers at a minimum the absorbent core, and an insertion slit and fixation/positioning hole for tubes. The design of the pad is such that the pads can be treated with an antimicrobial and be sterile if needed.
Currently, there are many absorbent gauze/sponges being produced and used for absorbent dressings around g-tubes, tracheotomy tubes, IV sites etc. These products all lack the ability to absorb fluid and to lock the fluid into the core so that the skin remains dry, clean, and free of contaminations. The pad of the present invention will absorb wound leakage while maintaining a dry surface on the skin. The skin will remain healthy and the wearer will see a decrease in unhealthy skin issues relating to moisture accumulation.